Give Me All You've Maggot
Give Me All You've Maggot is the eighteenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Mags tries to keep his patients from dying a painful death. Starring *Mags Featuring *Twiggy *Grubbie *Flapper Appearances *Weevil and Kneevil *Woody *Pesto Plot As he flies through the forest, Pesto carries Mags onto a branch to take a break from flying. Mags tells Pesto to take him to work, but Pesto just sways him away with his eyes closed. Mags takes a deep breath and jumps off the branch, landing on a leaf that drifts down a river that "races" against a rolling Grubbie and then floats offscreen before floating out of the river and onto the shore, where his patients lay on small leaf beds. The next day, Mags is seen standing next to a newly stitched-together Twiggy, who was bit in half from Woody. Mags crawls up to Flapper, whose wing was stitched back onto her body. Flapper pats Mags on the head and flies away. Soon after, Twiggy walks away. All is going well as Mags watches his patients until Grubbie accidentally rolls into Twiggy, dragging him through the forest. A worried Mags gets on a giant beetle and the beetle flies after Grubbie. Twiggy tries to free himself from the grasps of Grubbie but is unable to and slowly starts falling apart. To save himself, he quickly grabs onto his torso to stop it from separating from his neck and head. The beetle lands in front of Grubbie, killing him when he collides into the beetle. Mags sighs and stitches Twiggy's torso back to his neck and Twiggy, in complete shock from the "trip", thanks Mags and walks away. Flapper flies by, happy that she has wings, until she collides into the same beetle. Hours pass as Flapper and Twiggy are both seen stitched up. They thank Mags, not realizing that Mags actually stitched them together so they don't get hurt. They walk away and Mags sighs in content. That is, until a rock pushed by wind rolls down a hill and into the direction of Flapper and Twiggy. The two bugs scream and attempt to run away but soon realize that they were stitched together. Mags sees this and quickly slithers over to a tree. With a strand of moss coming from the tree, he weakly bites the moss and wraps it around another tree. As a result, the rock bounces off the moss and is launched far away. Weevil and Kneevil, who are carrying a huge cocoon together, hear a whistling sound and see a shadow above them. The two weevils are then crushed and out of the cocoon emerges a beautiful butterfly. Flapper and Twiggy cheer in delight, until their stitchings unravel and they are split apart. Once again, Mags stitches the two insects back together. Twiggy and Flapper thank Mags for helping them. Just as things are finally going well, Woody comes along and sees Twiggy. Mistaking the walking stick for a real twig, Woody chases after him. To make matters worse, Flapper gets her wings stuck in a spider web and a black widow approaches her. Mags sees the two insects and just gives up and waits for them to die. Later on, Pesto flies by to pick Mags up from work and asks how work went. Mags tells his older cousin that it went great, mainly because as seen by the blood going down his lips that he ate Twiggy and Flapper. The episode ends with Weevil and Kneevil waking up and seeing that they were stitched together and screaming in shock. Deaths *Grubbie collides with a giant beetle. *Twiggy is eaten alive by Woody, and his corpse is eaten by Mags. *Flapper is eaten by a black widow, and his corpse is eaten by Mags. Trivia *This is Mags' first starring role and the first episode that Woody mistakes Twiggy for a stick. *Originally, Mags was planned to die, but it was changed because the creator had no ideas for his death. *The leaf and Grubbie racing each other may be a reference to the Fast and Furious franchise. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes